guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordBiro/Archive/Skill box redesign
making yoru vote more specifgic When you say "PNG", which of the following do you have in mind? : #. use Old fansite kit icons in PNG format, supplemented by screencap PNGs for everything else (all elite skills, some outdated non-elite skills, Rez Sig, Sig of Cap, and Ch2 icons) #. use old fansite kit icons in PNG format, supplemented by new fansite kit converted to PNG for outdated icons, and use screen cap PNGs for everything else (all elite skills, Rez Sig, Sig of Cap, and Ch2 icons) #. use old fansite kit icons in PNG format, supplemented by new fansite kit converted to PNG for elite and outdated icons, and use screen cap PNGs for everything else (Rez Sig, Sig of Cap, and Ch2 icons) #. use new fansite kit icons converted to PNG, and use screen cap PNGs for everything else (Rez Sig, Sig of Cap, and Ch2 icons) #. use new fansite kit icons converted to PNG for non-elite skills, and use screen cap PNGs for everything else (elite skills, rez sig, sig of cap, and ch2) #. use screen cap PNGs for everything #. Use some other combination of PNG icons. Thanks. -PanSola 19:51, 14 March 2006 (CST) :Hi PanSola. Sorry, I wasn't very clear on the vote. Was the title of your post, above, intentionally spelt like that btw? :) :I quite like the images we have at the moment, and I'm not that bothered about replacing them. If leaving the images as they are is not an option then I am not opposed to using the new FSK images. I would rather that the FSK images were only used for those images that are currently outdated. I can see that this would be inconsistent, but this isn't a huge problem for me. I don't doubt that a handful of icons in the new FSK will be outdated soon enough ;) :If it bothers enough people, then I have no problem with replacing all the skill images with the new FSK images, for the sake of consistency. I would prefer that these images were stored as PNG. The reason they are stored as PNG at the moment (I was the one who uploaded all the skill images initially) is because I didn't (and don't) like the JPEG format particularly, and because where JPEG is designed for lossy storage of photographs, PNG is best suited for small, sharp images http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PNG#Comparison_with_JPEG making it a good choice for skill icons. :I can see the problem with scaling as being an issue. At the time that they were uploaded, skill icons were only used for the skill articles, and we rarely resized them. The resize issue is likely caused because the Wiki is using the GD library as opposed to ImageMagick or NetPBM. Of course, if there's no way to avoid using the GD Library (which would be surprising; NetPBM and ImageMagick areusually installed on most webhosts, even shared ones) or if GuildWiki is already using ImageMagick or NetPBM, then there is a more obvious need to steer clear of PNGs. Although I don't like it. :) :However, looking through the new FSK images, they seem to be small enough to be used on build pages without the need of resizing, so it could be that this is no longer an issue. :I hope that clears things up, PanSola. If not, let me know! 02:45, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::Thanks, that should help when talleying votes and figuring out where your preference would support between teh strongest contenders (if run-offs are necessary). As an additional comment, I think the image are originally JPGs in the fansite kits, be it the old or newer version. Thus if we originally obtain them as JPGs, there is no "lossy storage" issue with continuing using JPG, since converting to any format, even loseless ones, wouldn't regain what was lost. Thus I don't see any benefit gained from using PNG (unless we can obtain the raw souce of the icons before they were saved in JPG format and distributed in the fansite kits). -PanSola 04:57, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::I see your point. Strangely enough, my thinking initially was to do with resizing. I figured that if a JPEG is resized by the wiki, it would be a lossier version of the original than if a PNG was resized. But since we can't resize PNGs anyway, it's a bit of a moot point. Oh well, I'd still prefer PNG, because I just prefer the image format, but I'm not as fussed as I was ;) 07:49, 15 March 2006 (CST) Hybrid 2 revised I think I have addressed all the concerns you voiced in the Hybrid 2 feedback. Lemme know if you feel it still needs changing -PanSola 21:06, 15 March 2006 (CST) Check out Hybrid 5 it's the version w/o description inside the box. It's been sitting there for a day or two -24.7.179.183 18:51, 17 March 2006 (CST) Hybrid 6 feedback please * User:PanSola/Skill_chart_test#Hybrid6_articles. Please let me know if the text-browser view for this version is acceptable. While I removed the text next to the icons again, they are actually being replaced by even more descriptive (perhaps overly wordy?) tips in the icon-floatover, which I presumed would be displayed in text-browsers, but I'm not entirely sure. Profession icons are now full-size (I let them span two rows). Please let me know how else can it be improved upon. -PanSola = 24.7.179.183 14:18, 19 March 2006 (CST) :Not sure if I should reply to this somewhere else, but I do quite like hybrid 6. It looks fine in a text browser Unyielding Aura Image:Unyielding Aura.jpg Campaign Prophecies image:Monk-icon.png Profession: Monk Attribute: Divine Favor Type: Elite Enchantment -1 This skill has unlimited duration, but while remains in effect you have -1 energy regeneration. 5 This skill costs 5 Energy to cannot use this skill if you do not have enough Energy. 3 This skill takes 3 seconds to activate. 45 Once activated, this skill disabled for 45 seconds. :Ignore the odd formatting, that's just because copying and pasting from the text browser is not easy. :My only concern after this is that people viewing the wiki who are not as familiar with guild wars as we are will be a bit confused by the icons when there's no description there. I'm not sure if this is a huge problem. I'm at odds because I do like hybrid 6, it looks very nice, but I do feel that omitting the words "Energy" and "Recharge Time" makes the skill box that little bit less clear. 04:41, 21 March 2006 (CST) Revised v6 skill box text-only browser feedback please I'm experimenting some trick that has a warning saying it's text-browser unfriendly. Please let me know how it actually shows up for User:PanSola/Unyielding AuraP6, thanks. -SolaPan 01:50, 4 April 2006 (CDT)